Pieces of a Broken Heart
by UshieVictoria
Summary: Sophie es una joven que conoció al amor de su vida, un joven vampiro original que le cambio la vida. Tras unos días de separación ella siente que algo no esta bien y decide ir a Mystic Falls a buscarlo. Kol ha muerto, asesinado por quien jamas lo creerías Jeremy Gilbert.¿Que harías si tu razón de ser muriese a manos de tu mejor amigo?¿Que harías si tu corazón se partiese en dos?.
1. Bad news

_Titulo: Pieces of a heartbreak._

_Autor: UshieVictoria_

_Raiting: +18_

_Resumen: Sophie Valentine es una joven que conoció al amor de su vida, un joven vampiro original que le cambio la vida. Tras unos días de separación ella siente que algo no esta bien y decide ir a Mystic Falls a buscarlo. Kol ha muerto, asesinado por quien jamas lo creería, Jeremy Gilbert su mejor amigo.¿Que harías si tu razón de ser, el amor de tu vida muriese a manos de tu mejor amigo?¿Que harías si tu corazón se partiese en dos?, amistad o amor, ¿a quien elegir?. A partir del capitulo 11 de la cuarta temporada de la serie._

_Pairings: Kol y Sophie, Jeremy y Sophie, Delena, Klaroline, etc._

_Advertencias: Universo alterno, todos vampiros pero con algunos cambios en los tiempos, la estadía de Jeremy en Phoenix dura mas tiempo, casi un año. El mapa hacia la cura no apareció y dejaron de buscarla._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, excepto por Sophie y Annaliesse, todos los demás son propiedad de la CW y de Lisa Jane Smith._

_Chapter 1: Bad news_

Mi meta era sencilla, tenia que encontrarlo… solo hacia dos días esa horrible sensación había inundado mi pecho, ese vacío y el sentimiento de muerte me habían embriagado. Mystic Falls era un pueblucho en el centro de Virginia, un lugar al que en ninguna otra situación habría visitado… pero por el seria capaz de ir hasta el infierno y de vuelta. Las horas pasaban deprisa y las imágenes en los vidrios en ese ridículamente caro auto se volvían un poco mas urbanas. Un Porsche 911 turbo negro había sido un obsequio de el y una pequeña broma personal de ambos, ante su ridícula comparación entre la chica de Twillight, cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba y yo. No me había dignado a ver la película, vampiros que se enamoran de jóvenes adolecentes me parecía una ridiculez, _pero acaso lo nuestro no lo seria también _había sido su respuesta con ese atractivo acento ingles que siempre lograba derretirme, y era cierto, lo nuestro era parecido.

Hacia menos de un año que lo conocía. Lo conocí cuando mi vida era un desastre y el apareció para ponerla en orden, para darme un sentido en la vida, irónicamente un vampiro me había dado paz, vida y felicidad. Nuestra relación comenzó con desprecio, después odio, tengo que admitir que miedo y finalmente pudimos tener algo mas, una amistad que evoluciono hasta convertirse en amor, Kol Mikaelson era el amor de mi vida, mi amor épico y fantástico, todo lo que siempre quise y lo que ahora era mío para siempre.

Conocí a Kol en el peor momento de mi vida, mis padres habían muerto solo un mes antes de conocerlo por un accidente aéreo, mi vida había dado un giro por completo, había dejado a mi vida, a mis amigos, mi escuela, mi todo. Mi vida en Chicago había terminado y había tenido que marcharme a Phoenix con mi hermana. La muerte de mis padres había terminado con todo atisbo que tenia de esforzarme y triunfar, la muerte te derrota no importa cuanto tiempo inviertas o cuanto dinero tengas, la muerte derrota a todos sin excepción, aunque solo un mes después descubrí lo equivocada que estaba.

Al llegar a Phoenix hice todo lo que se consideraba malo o incorrecto, todos los vicios que pude probar los intente y aunque ninguno me gustaba los hacia, esperando tal vez que la muerte llegara también por mi. En una de esas fiestas, en las que ese día a diferencia de otros no tome, inhale o fume nada, lo conocí. Al principio solo era el típico chulo, que se creía demasiado, guapo y rico y que conquistaba a toda chica que pasara por delante de el. Mi primera impresión de el, era que era un idiota sin salvación. Pero el destino, la vida o el, como me había confesado, habían intervenido para que esa noche nuestra historia comenzara.

Kol trato de seducirme, pero la pulsera que un chico nuevo en el instituto, igual que yo, me había dado esa mañana, diciendo que era algo simbólico y especial, me había protegido, al ser la pulsera de fibras de verbena. Gracias a la pulsera era libre de su compulsión y a causa de eso Kol no se aprovecho de mi esa noche, al tratar de besarme se había ganado una bofetada y una patada en la pantorrilla. Tal vez la razón para que se acercara a mi fue el reto de seducirme, pero tenia que admitir que en Kol la seducción era algo natural, y caer rendida ante el lo era también.

En el instituto coincidimos varias veces y compartíamos todas las clases, el chico nuevo Jeremy Gilbert era un gran amigo de Kol y gracias a eso al principio lo evitaba, aunque poco después descubrí que era agradable y finalmente Jer y yo nos hicimos amigos. El era dulce y amable, su compañía la agradecía cada día, Jer era sencillamente un sol que iluminaba mi vida, aunque hacia unos meses que no lo veía y que todo contacto con el había terminado. Lo extrañaba estaba segura que Jer me ayudaría respecto a Kol.

Gracias a un proyecto de Historia medieval mi fase de evitar a Kol termino, teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos y aunque me valiese poco la calificación, historia era una materia de mi agrado así que accedí a hacer el trabajo con el. En contra de todo pronostico que tenia, trabajar con Kol fue agradable, Kol sabia muchísimo acerca de esa época, después note que la razón era que el había estado ahí. Era un trabajo grande por lo que por dos semanas iba cada tarde a su casa, un departamento increíble y costoso. Fueron tardes agradables y con bromas de por medio, a su lado me divertía y toda idea autodestructiva desaparecía de mi cabeza. Después de un par de tardes note que Kol no era un capullo, que esa era solo una mascara en el.

Kol jamás trato de ocultar su naturaleza, y al darme explicaciones tan exactas acerca de situaciones históricas que ni siquiera un experto podría darme, sospeche de el, jamás imagine que seria un vampiro. Una noche cuando el proyecto ya estaba casi acabado, terminamos muy tarde y yo vivía un poco lejos de ahí, así que accedí a que me llevara a casa. En el trayecto a casa, un auto nos choco y Kol no tuvo ni un solo rasguño, en un ataque de ira por haberme hecho daño (solo unos cortes) ataco al conductor y me mostró su naturaleza.

Descubrir que tu compañero de clase es un vampiro y específicamente un vampiro original con mas de 1000 años de edad, fue lo suficientemente traumático como para huir de ahí, evitarlo un par de días y no salir de casa. Solo mi mórbida curiosidad flanqueo a mi miedo y lo enfrente. Kol me platico toda su vida, me hablo sobre su familia y me mostro una faceta suya que nunca le conto a nadie mas, me mostro a su verdadero ser.

Kol en unas semanas me había enamorado, el sacaba todos mis instintos protectores, tenia la necesidad de protegerlo y la seguridad que necesitaba entre sus brazos. La idea de que jamás lo perdería hizo que mi amor por el se incrementara. Kol me protegía, me hacia sentir segura y hermosa, la idea de que un ser tan perfecto como el se interesara por mi, una chica común y ordinaria, me hacia sentir especial, ademas de que la química que compartíamos era inigualable.

Yo lo quería con toda mi alma, mas de una vez pensaba si lo que hacíamos no era apresurado o incorrecto, pero estar a su lado me hacia sentir completa, como si toda mi vida un pedazo de mi me hiciera falta y solo con el ese pedazo regresaba a mi, era mi destino, encontrarlo, enamorarnos y estar juntos por siempre. Pero ahora ese pedazo que siempre había estado ahí, esa sensación de saber que Kol estaba cerca, que estaba seguro y conmigo, había desaparecido y ese vacío me aterrorizaba.

Kol había regresado a ese pueblucho para estar asegurar nuestra eternidad juntos, para que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. En un principio había ido para ayudar a Rebeckah su hermana, para pequeñas venganzas y ajustes de cuentas, había prometido regresar en un par de días pero no regreso. Hace una semana exactamente, había recibido una llamada de el, diciéndome que los idiotas de sus hermanos (Niklaus y Rebeckah) trataban de conseguir la cura para el vampirismo y que para conseguirla tenían que despertar a Silas el brujo y vampiro original, las leyendas que le habían contado a el y que el posteriormente me había contado a mi, decían que Silas seria la destrucción de la tierra y su explicación al porque el no quería el fin, era que al ser un ser inmortal quería vivir en la mejor tierra posible y mejor si era conmigo.

Mi mortalidad era un tema que seguíamos discutiendo, había prometido convertirme en cuanto regresara, yo tenia 16 años y Kol 17, yo insistía en que no seria joven para siempre y que quería pasar la eternidad joven y hermosa a su lado, sin ninguna cana o arruga y sin ser mayor que el, a lo que el se burlaba diciendo que me había atrasado por casi un milenio.

La ciudad por fin apareció ante mis ojos, era un pueblo bonito, pero sabia que en el la población era en su mayoría seres sobrenaturales, vampiros originales y corrientes (como el los llamaba), Dopplergangers, brujas, híbridos, hombres lobo y caza vampiros, fantasmas y médiums. Sabia que Kol se enfadaría cuando me viera ahí, sus hermanos no sabían de mi existencia y enfrentarme a la familia original no era algo de lo que disfrutaría.

Gracias a Analiesse una bruja que era amiga nuestra en Atlanta, tenia inmunidad ante algunas de estas criaturas y podría inmovilizarlas un poco, Kol me había entrenado por lo que fácilmente podría estacar a algún vampiro joven, con un original no tendría ninguna oportunidad, esperaba que alguna bruja podría ayudarme. Llegue al centro de la ciudad y le mande un SMS a Kol esperando alguna novedad, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Sin ánimos estacione en el centro, enfrente del único bar de Mystic Falls, el Mystic Grill. Que Kol no respondiera solo significaba que algo le había sucedido, además de la sensación molesta que tenia desde hacia poco mas de 24 horas.

Baje del auto y entre al local, espere cualquier cosa excepto esa normal escena de un bar común y cualquiera, mesas de pool y una barra, me acerque ahí, esperando a que el par de guardaespaldas que Kol me había implantado hicieran su entrada, solo un par de minutos después entraron y se sentaron en una esquina del bar. Un chico rubio y de ojos azules se acerco a mi.

-Que vas a ordenar- me dijo con una sonrisa, era lindo y su sonrisa era agradable, cálida y me hacia sentir mas tranquila con solo observarlo.

-Bourbon seco- le dije con una sonrisa. El chico me miro extrañado.

-Son las 11 de la mañana y vas a dañar a tu estomago con esa cosa- me dijo extrañado, yo solo sonreí.

-Estoy un poco preocupada, pero si me ofreces algo mejor, podría cambiar de opinión- le dije con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa y una gaseosa?- me pregunto curioso y sonriendo –mucho mas sano que el Bourbon, además de que sabe mucho mejor- me dijo haciendo una mueca al referirse al Bourbon y era cierto, el sabor siempre me había desagradado, pero los nervios por Kol estaban dañando mi estabilidad y solo el alcohol podía calmarme en ese momento, pero algo me hizo ceder, una hamburguesa sonaba bien, desde hacia días que no comía bien, mas bien desde que Kol se había marchado, siempre olvidaba comer y el siempre me lo había recordado, además de que la soledad no ayudaba mucho con eso.

-Acepto- le dije con una sonrisa picara –pero solo si me das helado con eso- le dije en un susurro, el rio y asintió –de vainilla- le dije adelantándome, el sonrió.

-En seguida- me dijo con otra sonrisa y un guiño, dándose la vuelta.

Mire a mi alrededor, y antes de encontrarlos sentí mas de un par de ojos sobre mi, provenían de una mesa que estaba justo detrás de mi, voltee completamente para encontrar a los dueños de esas miradas, cuando lo vi.

-¿Jeremy?- pregunte extrañada y era cierto, ahí en medio de un grupo de chicas una rubia y dos morenas, junto con un chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros, estaba Jeremy. Hacia un par de meses que no lo veía y ahora se veía por completo diferente, algo en el había cambiado, su mirada era fría y sus rasgos se veían mas rudos que antaño, aun así todo su rostro cambio al verme y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos, seguido por sorpresa.

-¿Sophie?- pregunto sorprendido mientras se paraba, yo me levante del asiento y corrí a abrazarlo –te extrañe- me dijo en un susurro contra mi oído.

-¿Sabes donde esta Kol?- le dije en un susurro entre sus brazos, su agarre aumento por un par de segundos, casi rayando la idea de herirme y después me soltó y se alejo, su mirada había cambiado, ahora la sonrisa se había desvanecido y la preocupación en su rostro era visible -¿Jeremy? –le pregunte asustada.

-Esta muerto- dijo el chico que estaba junto con las otras chicas, el de ojos azules y cabello negro, yo voltee a verlo y el me sonrió cínicamente, haciendo una mueca y un gesto aburrido, indicando hacia abajo, yo negué con la cabeza y susurre un par de incoherencias _no puede ser_, el volvió a sonreír acompañado su sonrisa con una risa cínica –ya sabes una estaca de roble blanco, justo en su corazón y unas llamas para adornar como se calcina hasta la muerte –dijo despreocupado y tomando un trago de Bourbon –una lastima que no haya podido verlo- dijo con una mueca –hubiera sido agradable ver como se deshacían de ese capullo- dijo con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

Esas palabras me atravesaron, no podían ser ciertas. Ese idiota vampiro, si olía a vampiro, tenia que estar mintiendo Kol no podía morir. Mi corazón se rompió, casi podía oír como cada uno de los pedazos caían, las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro y mis rodillas cedieron y caí al suelo, no me importaba nada en ese momento, Kol no podía haber muerto, era una mentira, nada mas que una maldita mentira. Pero desde hacia casi un día esa sensación de vacío llenaba mi pecho, creí que tal vez Kol había sido herido o tal vez Klaus le hubiese enterrado esa daga, pero la muerte no era una opción. Cuando oí el resoplido del vampiro, una nueva idea apareció en mi cabeza tenia que vengarme, sea quien sea que lo hubiese hecho iba a pagar por haberlo hecho, y no solo con su muerte si no con su sufrimiento por las próximas décadas, empezando con ese capullo de ojos claros, no había notado que la atención de todo el local se había posado en mi, que Ross y Adam (mis guardaespaldas) estaban mas cerca de mi y me miraban preocupados, con la furia presente en sus rostros y esperando indicaciones para atacar, las chicas que estaban anteriormente sentadas, estaban a mi alrededor mirándome preocupadas y Jeremy me sostenía en sus brazos. En un movimiento veloz, casi inhumano, me solté de su agarre y corrí a encontrarme con el capullo, que no me veía venir y le enterré una estaca que siempre traía en el abrigo o en el bolso, en el pulmón derecho, tirándolo al suelo.

Al instante, y de un solo movimiento la chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates, que había ubicado como Elena la hermana de Jeremy, me derribo y se abalanzo por el capullo, para quitarle la estaca.

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis ojos y los miraba alterada, Ross y Adam estaban a mi lado y la idea de un siguiente ataque llenaba mi cabeza.

-Sophie, detente no ha sido Damon- me dijo Jeremy alterado, yo voltee a verlo y vi preocupación en su rostro, tristeza y culpabilidad.

-¿Quien?- le pregunte con un gruñido.

-Yo- dijo derrotado y bajando la mirada. Esa simple palabra rompió los trozos de mi ya roto corazón y sentí en ese instante que moriría, ya que mi mejor amigo había matado al amor de mi vida. La inconciencia acudo en mi ayuda y caí en ella, en ese instante, deseando no volver a despertar jamas.


	2. Chapter 2: The safety of the unconscious

Chapter 2: The safety of the unconsciousness.

El vacío que sentía en el pecho era insoportable, sentir que tu razón de vivir ha muerto solo podía ser comparado a sentir que tu corazón era enterrado por miles de fragmentos de cristal, sentir que cada fibra de tu cuerpo era quemada hasta calcinarse, que tu corazón era arrancado de tu pecho y pisoteado, sentir que morías lentamente, que ya no había razón para que el oxigeno siguiera circulando por tus pulmones.

En este momento sentía todo eso, me sentía desolada, como si una parte de mi hubiese muerto, o mas bien como si lo hubiese notado, ya que mi corazón o gran parte de el había muerto en el mismo instante que el de Kol. La inconciencia era agradable, en ella no sentía nada, podía descansar eternamente y esa era mi deseo, no quería despertar jamás.

¿Que me esperaba al despertar? No tenia familia, Violete (mi hermana) tenía su vida por su cuenta, sabia que le causaba molestias y a causa de ello, había pedido a Kol que nos fuésemos a Atlanta y que le quitara mis recuerdos, si iba a estar eternamente con Kol tendría que evitar más dolor a Violete ella tenía una vida, un esposo y una hermosa hija, no pertenecía a ese mundo y jamás la arriesgaría al meterla en el, ella merecía una vida plena y buena. ¿Amigos? Mis amigos de Chicago me olvidaron casi a la semana de marcharme de ahí y Jeremy que había sido mi único amigo, el único real…. No podía verlo, lo quería y sabia que la ira, la tristeza o mi estupidez irracional provocaría alguna catástrofe de la que estaba segura jamás superaría, no podía herirlo, pero hablarle tampoco era una opción.

Entonces, sin amigos y familia, ¿qué me quedaba? Nada. Siempre había oído acerca de mujeres dependientes de hombres, mujeres a mis ojos débiles que eran incapaces de sobrevivir por ellas mismas, mujeres débiles y ahora yo era una de ellas.

Kol me había eclipsado, me había salvado de mi misma, del mundo, de la realidad cuando mas lo necesitaba. Mi cuerpo había creado una dependencia a el, ahora sobrevivir se oía difícil sin el a mi lado. Kol había llegado en el momento indicado, me había salvado, me había protegido, me había querido y ahora me sentía incapaz de sentir algo parecido por alguien mas.

Estaba cansada de seguir respirando, para mi la vida ya no era un regalo, era una tortura, un recordatorio diario e instantáneo de mi perdida.

Estaba en un sillón o una cama bastante mullida, alguien muy amablemente había tenido el detalle de poner una manta encima de mi, el clima adentro de donde estuviese era cálido pero yo me sentía helada y esa manta esperaba que cambiase eso. Me acomode un poco mas y cerré mas fuertemente los ojos, tratando de regresar a la inconciencia. No oía nada y aunque intentase regresar a esa inconciencia simplemente no podía. Así que resignada regrese a mi jodida realidad y abrí los ojos. Estaba en un cuarto iluminado por una chimenea solamente, la luz naranja era la única iluminación de la habitación, estaba en una cama cómoda y la habitación estaba vacía, esa habitación no era de un hotel la decoración y todo en ella demostraba que no lo era, tenia un par de sillones y una bonita alfombra en el centro de la misma, tenia algunas cómodas y una mesa con muchos papeles encima de ella, había una mesita con una lámpara y otros papeles y un IPod encima. Las paredes eran de un tono oscuro y cálido, había un par de pinturas y algunos libros esparcidos por la habitación. Había un ordenador en un sillón y una pantalla plana en una pared, había dos puertas en la habitación y la que parecía una ventana pero que estaba oculta por unas gruesas cortinas de un tono chocolate.

No oía nada, y no había nada que me dijera donde estaba, me incorpore en la cama y mire a mi alrededor buscando algo. Me levante y me acerque a esa mesa con los papeles y vi algo que llamo mi atención. Dibujos, retratos, paisajes y criaturas fantásticas e inclusive antes de mirar el nombre en la esquina de la hoja supe que eran de Jeremy, así que esa era su habitación.

En medio de todos esos dibujos había un par de marcos de fotos, solo tres, una de su familia, el junto con Elena, sus padres y su Tía Jenna que había fallecido hacia un año, otra de sus amigos, suponía, había un grupo de jóvenes, las chicas del Grill y Elena, El camarero de ojos azules, el capullo de ojos azules, un chico de ojos verdes, otro de ojos amarrillos y un hombre con rostro amigable abrazando a Jer y la ultima fue la que provoco que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de mis ojos, una foto de Jer, Kol y yo en Phoenix, ambos me abrazaban y tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, Kol me besaba la mejilla, yo me sonrojaba y Jer nos miraba divertidos, esa única foto rompió los restos de mi corazón. Lo daría todo por volver a esa época, en la que todo era mas fácil y los problemas no nos afectaban. Cuando éramos solo nosotros sin ningún problema de por medio, tome la foto entre mis manos y caí al suelo con el marco agarrado fuertemente entre mis dedos y presionándolo contra mi pecho, daría todo, iría al infierno y de vuelta con tal de cambiarle el lugar a la chica de la foto. Ella era perfecta, sonriente, despreocupada y feliz, no cargaba con esta carga en el pecho y con ese asqueroso vacío en el mismo.

Me sumí en mis recuerdos que era lo único que me quedaba y recordé el día en el que tomamos esa foto.

_Era un día caluroso de primavera, Sophie llevaba ya dos meses en Phoenix y lo que a ella le parecía el final de su vida ante sus ojos día a día se volvía algo diferente, ¿tal vez el inicio de una nueva? Una mejor. Después del accidente de sus padres Sophie había evitado el dolor, había tratado de repelerlo con Alcohol y Drogas y nada le daba resultado, ya que al final del día cada noche los recordaba, sin importar cuan drogada o borracha estuviese. Desde que había conocido a Kol ese chico de misteriosos ojos negros, ya no tenia intención de probar cualquiera de esos vicios, aunque seguía fumando y tomando en algunas ocasiones, ahora era en cantidades muchísimo mas chicas. Kol y Jeremy en cuestión de un par de semanas se habían hecho inseparables con ella, aunque Sophie mas de una vez tratara de golpear a Kol o este le irritara a un nuevo nivel, su relación era buena. Caminaba por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad con los cascos y una paleta helada en la boca, ese día era irritablemente caliente y la común tentación de un cigarrillo de camino al piso de Kol había desaparecido, aunque el chico fuese irritante y el cigarrillo le ayudaba a soportarlo hoy no lo creía necesario. _

_Oía su Tracklist de los 80 una gran época para la música, con una sonrisa mientras recorría la zona elegante de Phoenix, estaba segura de que desentonaba en ese lugar. Vestía un vestido florido colorido corto con unos shorts cortos azul marino mostrando sus largas piernas, el largo cabello Rubio oscuro en una coleta alta y las gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos verdes, con un bolso grande colgado de su hombro, para completar el conjunto llevaba una zapatillas azules de deporte. Al llegar al edificio encontró a Jer sentado en la entrada con su inseparable cuaderno de dibujo y apoyando la espalda en la puerta cerrada, sonrió al verlo ahí, dibujando como siempre y silenciosamente se acerco hasta el._

_Cuando Jeremy pintaba una burbuja se formaba a su alrededor, no era consciente de nada ni nadie, su rostro y su cuerpo mostraban su concentración, al este tensarse, en su frente se formaba una pequeña arruga y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos brillaban. A Sophie le encantaba esa fase de Jeremy y aun mas sus pinturas, le maravillaban. _

_Se sentó a su lado y trato de no distraerlo, se quito los cascos y las gafas, y miro como trabajaba, hacia un retrato y al mirarlo mas de cerca no noto que choco con el brazo del chico._

_-Sophie- exclamo Jeremy sorprendido –¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y volteando su trabajo, mirándola atentamente y con una sonrisa. Ella se sobresalto y se sonrojo._

_-Lo mismo que tu, parece- le dijo en un susurro, ocultando el rostro de su vista –esperando a Kol- le dijo bajito._

_-Pues al parecer al crio magnate se le ha dado por no dar señales de vida hoy- respondió Jeremy con una mueca. Sophie soltó un suspiro y se acomodo encima de el._

_-¿Y planeamos esperarlo?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada. Jeremy se encogió de hombros._

_-Lo conoces, es capaz de hacernos un drama por no presentarnos aun cuando el seguramente no se aparecerá hasta mañana- dijo Jeremy con un gruñido, Sophie se rio y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro._

_-Pues yo no planeo quedarme aquí sentada- le respondió ella parándose y tendiéndole la mano, Jeremy le miro extrañado con una ceja alzada, con una sola sonrisa lo convenció y tomados de la mano subieron por el elevador._

_-¿Qué planeas?- le pregunto Jeremy divertido._

_-Kol nos cito en su casa y yo no estoy dispuesta a esperar por mas tiempo ahí afuera- le respondió tranquila como si fuese algo obvio –y yo se donde deja la llave- le dijo victoriosa provocando una carcajada a Jeremy. Salieron del elevador y se acercaron a la puerta del piso, y ahí en el piso Sophie se agacho y tomo la llave que sabia que Kol guardaba ahí. Abrió la puerta y entraron, el piso era magnifico con la decoración moderna y masculina, Sophie desde siempre se sentía bien ahí, le gustaba ese ambiente además de que la casa de Kol tenia lo mejor en todo, desde decoración a electrodomésticos y alcohol, con una sonrisa ambos empezaron a sacar sus diversiones._

_En una hora Sophie y Jeremy bailaban por la sala con muchas copas de mas encima Sophie bailaba sensualmente y Jeremy la devoraba con la mirada, la chica bailaba sobre las mesas y la música a todo volumen inundaba el piso. Kol llego y desde que puso un pie en el edifico sabia que ellos estaban ahí, el se había ausentado para ir de caza por un par de vampiros jóvenes que estaban en Phoenix y que hacían mucho ruido y dejaban mucha evidencia tras sus cenas, a Kol le gustaba ahí y no iba a irse solo por que un par de neonatos le delataran. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jeremy y Sophie bailando, apestaba a alcohol en el aire y demostrando su característico buen humor y sus ganas de fiesta los acompaño. Solos los tres festejaron, rieron y bailaron hasta el día siguiente, en algún punto de la noche tomaron esa foto un alcoholizado Jeremy la saco diciendo que una noche como esa no podía olvidarse y jamás lo harían ya que esa noche fue solo el inicio de su relación, fue la prueba que necesitaba Sophie para confiar más en ellos y así sucedió. Jeremy y Kol notaron los problemas que tenia Sophie y cada uno la ayudo a su manera, haciéndola prometer que dejaría esos vicios y así lo hizo._

Después de un largo lapso de tiempo reaccione, no podía seguir en esa habitación en esa casa, simplemente no podía, debía regresar con Annaliesse ella sabría qué hacer. Me levante y deje la foto donde la había encontrado y salí de la habitación, me encontré en un pasillo decorado y largo y camine por él, pase por una ventana y note que era de noche, había estado inconsciente por demasiadas horas. Me apresure en salir no tenía idea de donde estaba pero no me quedaría ahí, no podía ver a Jer y después de lo que había hecho durante la mañana estaba segura que no era bienvenida con su hermana Elena que parecía tener alguna clase de relación con el chico de ojos azules, así que me escabullí por la casa, llegue hasta unas escaleras y vi lo que parecía una biblioteca había una chimenea encendida y una sombra que estaba sentada en el sillón y me daba la espalda. Rece por que los estúpidos tacones que traía no hicieran ruido y trate de salir por la puerta principal, estaba a unos metros cuando algo me lo impidió.

-Planeas ir a algún lado Buffy- me dijo el capullo de ojos azules, mientras se posicionaba entre la puerta y yo, me miraba divertido, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada, llevaba un vaso de Bourbon en la mano y la camisa abierta, su rostro se notaba cansado y estresado y su voz se oía molesta. Gruñí y trate de alejarlo, el soltó una carcajada y tomo un trago de su vaso –a menos que traigas una estaca dudo que puedas quitarme de encima- dijo divertido mientras daba un paso atrás.

-¿Que quieres de mi?- le pregunte derrotada, en este momento notaba que no podía hacer nada contra él, no tenía una estaca a mano y no tenia las energías para enfrentarlo, tal vez podía irritarlo lo suficiente como para que me drenara hasta matarme o simplemente rompiera mi cuello, pero algo en su mirada me decía que no sería tan amable y además yo tenía todavía una única razón para seguir en este mundo, vengar la muerte de Kol… aun me dolía pensar en eso.

-Nada personal Barbie simplemente me encomendaron vigilarte y es lo que planeo hacer- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dando otro trago a su bebida –Aunque imagine que harías esto un poco más interesante como huir por la ventana o por la puerta trasera, algo más divertido- dijo acercándose a mí, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía asustada ante algún vampiro, nunca lo había estado, estar entrenada por un original te daba ventaja, pero ahora todo ese entrenamiento había sido bloqueado en mi cabeza por esos fríos ojos celestes mirándome fijamente, amenazadores, escalofriantes. Mi cuerpo reacciono automáticamente y temblé ante su mirada –Me debes una todavía Princesa y no creas que solo porque el pequeño Gilbert te vigila eres intocable- me dijo en un susurro contra mi oreja –aun nos podemos divertir- me dijo con un guiño y sonriéndome seductivamente. Sus palabras, su mirada y sus estúpidas sonrisas provocaron que la Sophie Valentine de la que estaba orgullosa de ser, la chica que no le temía a Vampiros idiotas regresara.

-Ni Buffy o Barbie o Princesa- le dije en un gruñido y el volteo a verme sorprendido, yo le sonreí y le arranque el vaso de la mano y me lo acabe de un trago –Sophie, entendido idiota- le dije mirándolo de reojo mientras me acercaba al mini bar del salón, me servía un nuevo vaso y me sentaba en el sofá. El seguía mirándome donde lo había dejado y se acerco en un segundo al mini bar saco un nuevo vaso y se boto en el sofá a mi lado.

-¿Sophie?- dijo divertido, mientras se acostaba a escasos centímetros de mí –El Bourbon de esta casa es mío y si vuelves a quitármelo me encargare de…. – me dijo amenazador.

-¿Qué?- le interrumpí con una ceja alzada –me torturaras, me drenaras, me mataras- le dije casi divertida –o me obligaras a besarte- le dije asqueada –puedes intentar lo que quieras, me da por completo igual lo que hagas conmigo, pero si tomas de mi tu chula boca se quemara por toda la Verbena que tengo encima, torturarme adelante pero te advierto que tengo inmunidad a eso, lo de obligarme tardaría un par de días y seguro que no aguantarías ni uno conmigo- le dije tranquila y tomando un trago –tu única opción es matarme y decías que me necesitabas viva- le dije con una sonrisa y encogiéndome de hombros ante la mueca y la mirada asesina que me dirigía –así que tendrás que soportarme y tomare todo el Bourbon que quiera- le dije victoriosa y terminándome todo el vaso. El bufo y se acabo el vaso también, tomo el mío y a velocidad vampírica fue a rellenar ambos.

-Entonces Sophie- me dijo con sorna y tendiéndome el vaso –que haces en Mystic Falls- me pregunto tirándose a mi lado.

-nada que te interese Chupa sangre- le dije tomando del nuevo vaso. El se carcajeo y volteo a mirarme.

-Veo que los modales no son tu especialidad querida- me dijo divertido y haciendo aspavientos con los ojos –pero para tu suerte yo soy un caballero que sabe perdonar faltas como esas y soy Damon por cierto- me dijo haciendo ademan de una reverencia. Yo me carcajee.

-¿Cuantos siglos tiene caballero Damon?- le pregunte con sorna ante su nombre y riéndome todavía ante sus palabras.

-Uno y medio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –y no le veo la gracia- dijo en un gruñido.

-Sí que eres un crio Damon- le dije divertida –con razón fue tan fácil estacarte- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Claro, si lo dice la humana que se enrolla con chulos originales- me dijo con desprecio –y por cierto Kol te manda besos Sophie- me dijo divertido y con desprecio. Esas palabras me atravesaron y la furia llego de nuevo, recordé en ese instante el colgante que llevaba puesto que tenía una punta de madera con verbena en él y de un solo movimiento se lo enterré en el pecho. Damon soltó un grito de dolor y yo me reí.

-Vuelve a hablar de Kol y esta vez no me equivocare de lugar- le dije en un sisido, me levante del sillón y fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con quien jamás creí ahí.

-Sophie- me dijo un alterado Jeremy acompañado de su hermana, mirarlo de nuevo provoco que una nueva vez la inconsciencia llegara y me desmaye.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparing for the enemy

Chapter 3: Preparing for the enemy.

De nuevo y en menos de 24 horas esta era la segunda vez que me desmayaba al ver a Jeremy, vale esta era una mala costumbre. De nuevo estaba en esa cama, la reconocí por ese olor, olía a Jer y de nuevo note que no podía quedarme en ese lugar, simplemente no podía, si lo hacía terminaría matando al molesto chico de ojos azules, o peor podría hacerle algo a Jeremy, algo de lo que podría fácilmente arrepentirme. Me levante rápidamente, ignorando el mareo que sacudía mi cabeza e ignorando esas inmensas ganas que tenía mi cuerpo de seguir descansando, las ganas que tenía mi alma de descansar para poder recuperarse. Ya sabía dónde estaba y sabia donde estaba la salida, pero no estaba sola en esa habitación.

-Lo siento pero no puedes salir- me dijo esa chica de ojos chocolate y largos cabellos castaños, Elena la hermana de Jeremy. Al verla podía ver a Jer, el me había contado en Phoenix que realmente Elena no era su hermana, era su prima pero su relación era de hermanos y su parecido, en especial en esos ojos chocolates era enorme, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al ver cómo me miraba se notaba fastidiada, molesta y la mirada asesina que me dirigía la delataba.

-Lo siento- le dije en un susurro –haber estacado a Damon dos veces- le dije en un susurro, sabia a la perfección que ella lo oiría y que Damon si estaba en algún rincón de la casa lo oiría también –prometo no volver a hacerlo- le dije en otro susurro, me sentía como una niña pequeña regañada –pero no puedo estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí- le dije en otro susurro.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarte ir- me dijo ella ¿apenada? –No puedo arriesgar la vida de mi hermano- dijo seria y mirándome fijamente –lo lamento- repitió. Yo asentí.

-Jamás le haría daño a Jer- le dije en un susurro –no podría- le dije en otro susurro mientras me sentaba en una esquina de la cama –Elena al menos podría cambiar de habitación- le dije con la cabeza agachada –por favor- le pide mirándola fijamente.

Ella me miro de arriba abajo y se detuvo en mis ojos y después de un par de minutos asintió. _Espera _me dijo en un susurro y salió de la habitación cerrando con seguro, salió por unos minutos y regreso unos minutos después.

-De acuerdo- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras regresaba y mantenía la puerta abierta, yo Salí y ella me llevo por ese pasillo de nuevo, sabía que intentar escapar era estúpido, por lo que la seguí hasta llegar a una nueva habitación que estaba en el fondo del pasillo. Elena abrió la puerta y ambas entramos, la habitación era hermosa, tenía una cama con dosel y una colcha de colores alegres, tenía una enorme ventana que abarcaba gran parte de la pared, estaba abierta y tenia vista al patio, la luz iluminaba toda la habitación, tenía un mobiliario antiguo pero bien cuidado, unos sillones que se veían cómodos con diseño alegres y antiguos, una mesa de centro con un apetitoso desayuno, como la habitación de Jeremy había una pantalla plana y un sistema de sonido, las paredes erran cálidas de un tono marfil y chocolate, había un par de floreros y pinturas, encima de la cama vi la maleta que había traído a Mystic Falls, y mi bolso el que había perdido en el Grill.

-Creí que tendrías hambre- me dijo señalando el desayuno, yo asentí y me estomago rugió demostrándolo, ella sonrió levemente y me señalo la silla, yo me acerque y me sentí, en verdad olía bastante bien ese desayuno. Comencé a comer ante su mirada curiosa, Elena no dejaba de verme.

-No vas a comer- le pregunte en un susurro, mientras tomaba un trago de zumo de naranja, ella me miro curiosa y yo note mi error –lo siento, olvide que tu no comes comida- le dije alejando la mirada y concentrándome en esos panqueques que tenía enfrente de mí.

-Ya comí- me dijo sonriendo de lado –espero que te haya gustado la habitación y que tengas todo lo que necesitas...- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera, cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar aquí- le dije mientras me paraba y la tomaba del brazo, ella volteo a verme.

-Sophie realmente no me agrada hacer esto, pero después de ver lo que le has hecho a Damon no puedo dejarte ir- me dijo en un susurro, vi un rastro de enojo en su rostro y la solté –no sé de lo que eres capaz, pero al parecer puedes estacar a un vampiro de 150 años muy fácilmente y sin razón- me dijo mientras se alejaba un poco –no puedo confiar en tu palabra, puedes hacerle daño a mi hermano y no permitiré que esa ni siquiera sea una opción posible- me dijo ya unos pasos de la puerta –permanecerás aquí hasta que la verbena abandone tu sistema y Damon pueda borrar tus recuerdos- me dijo casi apenada mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿Qué recuerdos?- le dije asustada.

-Todos los relacionados con Kol y Jeremy- me dijo en otro susurro mientras salía de la habitación.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza Todos mis recuerdos relacionados con Kol y Jeremy, ¿sin ellos que me quedaba?, nada. Aunque el dolor aun estaba presente y la idea de olvidar era tentadora, jamás seria una opción. Que me quitaran mi razón de vivir era malo, pero que me quitaran también sus recuerdos era cruel, inhumano y no lo permitiría, tenía que salir de esa casa.

Sabía que huir en ese momento era estúpido por lo que me volví a sentar y termine de comer, al acabar me dirigí a mi maleta y antes de abrirla sabia que ellos la habían revisado, la esencia de Verbena que Kol me había dado había desaparecido, pero el resto de mis cosas seguían ahí. Después de ese horrible día lo único que se me antojaba era un baño por lo que tome un poco de ropa, el reproductor y sus bocinas y me metí en el lujoso baño de esa habitación de princesa.

Realmente un baño me hacía falta y después de escuchar a todo volumen mi música tratando de irritar a los vampiros de esa casa, Salí del baño. Iba a estar encerrada pero aun así tenia que verme bien, por lo que comencé a arreglarme.

Recordaba que durante mis días de vicios, antes de Kol había aprendido una importante lección, los hombres son fácilmente manipulables y manejables, con una sonrisa, un gesto o una simple mirada ellos hacían lo que querías y para mi buena suerte yo tenía una belleza natural y le sacaría la mayor ventaja posible, si tenía suerte mi carcelero seria alguno de los amigos de Elena y fácilmente podría escapar gracias a ellos.

Aun con la música y mientras cantaba los estribillos me arregle.

Me puse un vestido negro y corto, que se pegaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, dejaba mis piernas a la vista y tenía un escote coqueto, no tenia espalda y lo había comprado para sorprender a... Kol, si era inteligente podría usarlo para salir de esa casa y encontrarlo, confirmar si había muerto y tratar de hacer algo al respecto, _la muerte nunca es un impedimento _decía Annaliesse y con su ayuda podría traerlo de vuelta. Ondule y recogí mi cabello con un broche y me maquille, algo de rímel, delineador y un labial de un rojo escarlata. Sabía que solo tenía que esperar, inevitablemente mi carcelero aparecería y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.


End file.
